Yuka Hanazawa
Yuka Hanazawa (花澤 由加, Hanazawa Yuka) jest członkinią Czerwonych Ogonów. Zwykle widziana z Ryōko Asuką. Czasami nazywa samą siebie "Yuka-chi" Kiedyś, była sama z Hajime Kanzakim, podczas podglądania walki Tōjō i Kaname Izuma. Wtedy powstało jej przezwisko "Paa-ko" wymyślone przez Hajime ze względu na jej zwyczaj mówinienia "Paa-ne" Wygląd Yuka jest szczupłą nastolatką o średnim wzroście. Jej włosy są długie w odcieniu truskawkowego blondu, podobnego do włosów Hajime ale ciemniejsze, jej oczy są ciemno brązowe. Yuka zwykle jest ubrana w szkolny mundurek. Zawsze zakłada swój "znak firmowy" - spinkę do włosów w kształcie kwiatka (która może posłużyć jako broń) koloru fuksji, przypominającego hawajski hibiskus. Osobowość Yuka jest niesamowicie gadatliwą i zawsze podekscytowaną członkinią Czerwonych Ogonów. Ma zwyczaj rzucania żenującymi komentarzami i dowcipami z podtekstem seksualnym do innych ludzi, niezależnie od tego kim są. Fabuła Tōhōshinki Yuka jest często widziana z innymi członkiniami Czerwonych Ogonów, dopingując i wspierając Aoi podczas jej momentów Saint Ishiyama Academy Wspierała Kuniedę podczas meczu siatkówki przeciwko Rokkisei Lord En Yuka pomagała Furuichiemu i Lamii w poszukiwaniu En'a poprzez próbę zwycięstwa w grze The End of War 4, próbowała pokonać Księcia En'a ale została zabita. Potem Himekawa wykupił wszelkie prawa do gry dzięki czemu Hanazawa znowu mogła grać jako zombie. Razem z Himekawą, Natsume, Lamią, Furuichim i Chiaki złączyli 5 Mecha w jedengo gigantycznego robota który pokonał Księcia En'a i jego służące Yoldę, Isabellę i Sachurę, wygrywając tym samym grę. Akademia Akumano Kiedy inne demony miały przybyć na ziemię pod postacią uczniów Akademii Akumano, odbywała się walka miedzy już nam znanymi demonami a Ogą, Kanzakim i Toujou Hidetorą który chciał pomóc. Yuka przyglądała się walce, ale wtedy Kanzaki zauważył ją i walczył u boku Ogi i Toujou że jest bez sensu ale nie wiem jak to przetłumaczyć inaczej Saint Saint X'mas Arc Opierając się na mandze, Liceum Św. Ishiyamy ogłosiło konkurs nazwany Saint-Sent Xmas (Świąteczny Konkurs dla Zakochanych ?). Był to konurs dla par. Powodem dla którego Yuka wzięła udział był taki że chciała uszczęśliwić bratanicę Kanzakiego - Futabę Kanzaki. Hajime nie chcąc kupować Futabie prezentu skłamał mówiąc że święty Mikołaj nie żyje, ale Yuka powiedziała jej że Mikołaj ma odwiedzić ich szkołę. Wynik był tego taki że Kanzaki musiał zabrać Hanazawę na konkurs i razem z nią wziąć w nim udział żeby Mikołaj odwiedził jego dom i dał prezent Futabie. Pierwsza runda to wyścig na trzy nogi. Yuka była zakłopotana stykaniem się ramieniem z Hajime, dlatego nie chciała już uczestniczyć i przez przypadek związała własne dwie nogi. Komentatorka nazwała ją idiotką. Oga użył tzw "pie*dolnięcia Zebub", ale mimo to nie zostali ogłuszeni przez wybuch. Hajime nie chciał przegrać więc wziął Yukę na ręcę i biegł w stylu zwanym "Na księżniczkę". Zajęli 16 czyli ostatnie zaliczane miejsce. Następne starcie to "Operacja : Pośredni pocałunek". Mieli wypić maksymalnie gazowaną wodę z butelki o nienormalnych wymiarach (coś koło litra czy więcej), więc musieliby pić razem. Yuka i Hajime zaczęli walczyć o to kto wypije pierwszy, ponieważ było uważane za zawstydzające picie z tej samej butelki jako druga osoba. Yuka wypiła pierwsza ale ze względu że nie chciała dokonać "pośredniego pocałunku" Hajime zaczął ją zapewniać że jako druga osoba nie dotknie butelką ust podczas picia. W końcu Hanazawa zmieniła zdanie że gorzej jest pić jako osoba pierwsza więc go uderzyła i wypiła wszystko sama. Wygrała starcie i dostała mocnych bólów brzucha Trzecia runda to Kuchenne Starcie. Była to walka w 100% Ishiyamska ponieważ obie pary biorące udział chodziły do Ishiyamy. Kanzaki-Hanazawa vs Furuichi-Nene. Yuka i Hajime mieli ugotować gartin (?) a Furuichi i Nene omlet. Obydwie potrawy wyszły wstrętnie więc sprawę rostrzygła gra papier-kamień-nożyce którą wygrali Hajime i Yuka. Ostatnia runda to Czołowa-Walka. Mieli walczyć przeciw parze Kunieda-Izuma oczywiście zostali pokonani. Brali udział w tym konkursie od rozdziału 179 do rozdziału 185. Powrót do Liceum Ishiyama thumb|left|Yuka rozmawia na dachu Pewnego dnia ona i inne Czerwone Ogony znalazły Aoi piszącą wiadomość fortune cookie ?. Yuka spytała czy jej pomóc Yuka wróciła do Ishiyamy po jej drugiej rekonstrukcji. Wtedy usłyszała od Himekawy o Zabójcach Szcześciu Elementów którzy teraz mają władzę w ich Liceum. Hanazawa zaczęła się zastanawiać co lub kto to jest; pomimo to że znała trzech z sześciu posiadających ten tytuł. Została skarcona za to przez Ryōko i Umemiyę, Nene wyjaśniła jej więcej na temat "Zabójców Sześciu Elementów"; niefortunnie, Yuka była wciąż zdezorientowana ze względu na usłyszenie jeszcze kilku innych nazw i szkoł w jednej informacji. thumb|Yuka sugeruje zagranie w kamień-papier-nożyce Poźniej w popołudnie, Yuka i Umemiya odwiedziły dom Kuniedy gdzie spotkały innych Tōhōshinki i ich znajomych. Yuka z początku martwiła się o Tōjō z powodu jego nieobecności ale Jinno uspokoił ją mówiąc że z nim wszystko w porządku. Delikwenci podczas spotkania zaczęli serię z powrtoem-i-z powrotem (???), wszyscy zdecydowali że chcą zdobyć infromacje na temat swoich wrogów zanim tamci rozpoczną atak; ponadto prywatna walka miała się rozegrać między Yōhei Nasu a Tatsumim Ogą. Problemem wkrótce było niezadowolenie Kanzakiego i Himekawy z powodu wybrania Ogi na ich lidera. Po wysłuchaniu narzekań delikwentów Yuka proponuje Kanzakiemu by zagrali w kamień-papier-nożyce a ten który wygra zostanie liderem ich sojuszu, większość zebranych była do tego nastawiona sceptycznie. Jednak i tak zagrali co zdecydowało że liderem został Beeluś. Grupa młodocianych przestępców wcieliła swój plan w życie, następny dzień spędzając na śledzeniu swoich przeciwników. Yuka towarzyszyła Nene i Chiaki podczas podglądania poltergeista, Seiji'ego Kameyamy, jednak na ich oczach jego twarz się nagle roztopiła. Przerażona Hanazawa uciekła zostawiając dziewczyny. thumb|left|Yuka jest zawiedziona że Ryouko i Umemiya jej nie wierzą Yuka spotkała Ryōko i Umemiyę i wyjaśniła im co się stało. Ku jej przerażeniu one nie wzięły na serio jej słów i nawet porównały je do historii "Girl Who Cried Wolf". Jednak zaraz potem powiedziała że Oga i Kanzaki właśnie pokonali Poltergeista i teraz zostawiają dziewczynom do zwalczenia "Nowe Światowe Czerwone Ogony". Yuka uspokajając swoje wcześniejsze obawy, spytała o Drugą Liderkę Czerwonych Ogonów, Ringo Hōjō, wyjaśniając że nic nie wiedziała na jej temat kiedy zaczęła chodzić do Ishiyamy; usłyszała od Ryōko że Ringo jest "starą wiedźmą", co wzięło się od Akademii Majōgari do której Ringo chodziła wcześniej ("Majō" w wolnym tłumaczeniu oznacza wiedźmę) Jakiś czas później Furuichi przybiegł do trójki dziewcząt i powiedział że Aoi planuje walczyć z Ringo samotnie co zaskakuje Czerwone Ogony. Yuka była podekscytowana gdy Nene do nich przyszła i im powiedziała że będą walczyć w "pierwszej linii frontu". Kiedy schodziły na hol, drogę im zagrodziły członkinie "Nowych Światowych Czerwonych Ogonów". Obie generacje stanęły ze sobą do walki, niestety wszystkie członkinie Czerwonych Ogonów zostały podle pobite i pokonane. thumb|left|Yuka i inne Czerwone Ogony wzięte na zakładników. Zostały następnie zabrane do opuszczonej części szkoły wewnątrz której stały już Ringo i Aoi. Po ich przybyciu, Ringo proponuje Aoi że albo stanie do walki w obronie Nene, lub w obronie Ogi, za bezpieczeństwo jednego z nich, lub zostanie pobita wraz ze wszystkimi. Yuka krzyknęła do Aoi żeby walczyła; wtedy Królewski Herb z liczbą 2 podobny do tego na dłoni Ogi pojawił się ponieżej obojczyka Aoi, przykuwając uwagę Yuki. Będąc wciąż zakładnikiem, patrzyła z przerażeniem jak Ringo szykuje się do ataku na Nene; na szczęście, dzięki Aoi, Ringo została powstrzymana. Podczas walki Aoi finalnie odzyskuje swą pozycję jako Trzeciego Lidera, ku zachwyceniu Yuki. thumb|Yuka przygląda się jak Aoi wygrywa walkę Następnie Aoi uwalnia wszystkie członkinie Czerwonych Ogonów z ich pozycji zakładnika. Yuka i Chiaki z zachwytem złapały się za ręce i przyglądały się powrotowi Liderki. Jednak były znowu zaniepokojone gdy Ringo znowu zagroziła Odze. Przez pozostałą część walki Yuka tylko obserwuje z boku. Była lekko przerażona gdy zobaczyła jak potężna może być Ringo; wtedy zaczęła patrzeć z większą troską na Aoi przygotowującą się do starcia z Ringo która posłała po więcej "Nowych Czerwonych Ogonów" do pomocy. W końcu Aoi wygrywa ostatecznie. thumb|left|Yuka narzeka na korcie tenisowym Kilka dni później członkinie Czerwonych Ogonów i kilka ich szkolnych kolegów grając na korcie tenisowym, rozmawiali o zdradzie Himekawy poprzez dołączenie do Shinobu Takamiyi. Yuka której jest ewidentnie zimno, ze złością komentuje wiele rzeczy wokół nich : fakt że wszyscy podwładni Himekawy noszą pompadour jak on, fakt że wszyscy są razem na korcie tenisowym, i fakt że ubrania Natsume są niedopowiednie a i tak dobrze w nich wygląda. Naskoczyła nawet na Kanzakiego kiedy ona zasugerował że jedyne co mogą zrobić to grać w tenisa. Yuka zareagowała bardziej ciepło do Aoi kiedy spytała dlaczego ta nie wierzy w zdradę Himekawy thumb|Yuka idzie do szkoły z kolegami z jej klasy Późno w nocy, Yuka i jej koledzy z klasy Świętej Ishiyamy szli do szkoły; Yuka wspomniała czas gdy wszyscy razem walczyli przeciw Akademii Akumano, zanim przypomniała wszystkim że nie mogą spać kiedy Oga i Furuichi poszli walczyć. thumb|left|Yuka na widok Sił Specjalnych Himekawy Już na miejsu, w momencie gdy Yuka komentowała jak byli zwyczajnie ignorowani, zostali z zaskoczenia zaatakowani przez członków Sił Specjalnych Himekawy. Gdy zobaczyła na ich ciałach tajemnicze tatuaże z numerami, była lekko zdezorientowana szczególnie gdy zrozumiała jak dzięki nim są silni. Potem usłyszła głośny dźwięczny dźwięk wokół i spojrzała w tamtą stronę widząc jak Shiroyama i Nene są pokonywani przez Siły Specjalne Himekawy. Po chwili została zaatakowana przez jednego z wrogów, który chciał ją uderzyć kijem baseball'owym w tył głowy; jednak Nene spostrzegła jego ruch i zasłoniła Yukę własnym ciałem. Hanazawa kucając nad koleżanką, spojrzała na stojącą przed nią armię ponad dwóstu facetów z pompadour'em. thumb|left|Kanzaki się pojawia gdy Yuka go woła Bezradna głośno wrzasnęła wołając Kanzakiego by im pomógł. Przypadkiem akurat w momencie gdy go wołała on wyskoczył przez okno znajdujące się za nią. Szybko zlał paru gości pytając się gdzie jest Himekawa. Gdy dowiedział się że przy basenie pobiegł w tamtą stronę a Yuka za nim pytając się dlaczego jest teraz taki silny. Yuka obserwała sytuację spotkania Kanzakiego i Himekawy zza barierki basenu. Oczywiście wtrącając swoje komentarze. Po chwili walki między dwoma chłopakami przybyli Nastume i Jinno, Yuka była tym zachwycona mówiąc że nikt nie wie jak silni są. Jednak nie dane jej było się tego dowiedzieć bo w tym momencie okazało się że Himekawa tylko udawał zdradę i zniszczył maszynę ktróej pilnował razem z zamaskowanym kolesiem z kompanii Takamiyi. thumb|Yuka patrzy jak Oga wmurowuje Takamiyę Zniszczenie maszyny spowodowało nagły przypływ mocy Ogi który pokonał Takamiyę i zawołał "swoje" dziecko do siebie. Gdy tylko Beel był już na głowie Ogi, Yuka skomentowała ich stwierdzeniem że "To powrót najgorszego komba ojca i syna" Umiejętności Jako że jest członkiem Czerwonych Ogonów, można spokojnie przyjąć że potrafi walczyć, choć jej umiejętności nie są obecnie znane. Wiadomo natomiast że kwiatek w jej włosach może posłużyć jako broń, jednak jeszcze nie wiadomo w jaki dokładnie sposób. Relacje Aoi Kunieda Yuka wspiera Aoi i zawsze ją namawia do wyznania jej uczuć Odze. Kiedy tylko Aoi i Oga są sami, Yuka zawsze towarzyszy Nene w podglądaniu ich. Ryōko Asuka Zwykle są widziane razem, wyglądają na dobre przyjaciółki. Hajime Kanzaki thumb|left Yuka zdaje się podziwiać Kanzakiego i wierzyć w to co on mówi. Wydają się mieć przyjazne stosunki zwłaszcza od czasu akcji z księciem En'em; Hajime nazywa Yukę 'Paa-ko' ze względu na jej zwyczaj powtarzania 'Paa-ne', co jej za bardzo nie przeszkadza. Kanzaki zdecydowanie opowiadał o niej Futabie; o czym dowodzi fakt że podczas pierwszego spotkania Futaby z Yuką, dziewczynka od razu nazwała ją Paa-ko. Większość ich znajomych z klasy uważa że Yuka i Hajime ze sobą randkują. Podczas Konkursu Saint-Sent Xmas Kunieda spytała się czy w końcu się spotykają ze sobą czy nie. Mało tego gdy Yuka rozmawiała z Futabą pod domem Kanzakiego, jeden z podwładnych jego ojca spytał się czy Yuka jest dziewczyną Hajime. Gdy Yuka została sama na polu walki z Siłami Specjalnymi Himekawy, głośno go zawołała wierząc że im pomoże. Futaba Kanzaki thumb|174px Yuka i Futaba wyglądają na przywiązane do siebie. Yuka uważa niegrzeczną osobowość dziewczynki za słodką i to sprawia że chce ją przytulić. Wydają się być na tym samym poziomie zdziecinnienia, co było pokazane że gdy szukały Hajime zgubiły się i zostały porwane przez jego rywali. Yuka uważała się za odpowiedzialną za los Futaby, więc kiedy dziewczynka powiedziała że jest głodna to Yuka zażądała dla niej sushi mimo tego że były porwane i związane. Futaba nazywa ją 'Paa-ko' tak jak Hajime. W mandze pokazano również jak Yuka biegnie z Futabą na ramionach, wyglądając jakby cieszyła się jej towarzystwem Cytaty *"Paa-ne!": jej przyzwyczajenie. *"Hej! Nene-san! Znalazłam wielkiego robota!": Do Oomori podczas grania w The End of War 4 *"Yuka-chi.STEPOWANIE!!!": Podczas próby kontrolowania Crazy Frog'a w grze The End of War 4 *"Tee hee?": po szybkiej utracie Crazy Frog'a *"Jak mogłeś... ZABIĆ MNIE WCZEŚNIEJ!!!": po reaktywacji jako zombie w The End of War 4 *"Ale super! Kanzaki-senpai!!!": wychwalając Hajime *"Nie żartujemy. Jesteśmy całkowicie poważne, realnie.": ona i Asuka gdy podjęły decyzję o zmianie fryzury Himekawy *"Paane-su": gdy przegrała w grze arkadowej Ciekawostki *Przetłumaczone z kanji, jej nazwisko znaczy "Daj powód łaskawemu kwiatu". Prawdopodobnie żart autora, nawiązujący do kwiatka którym ozdabia włosy. *Kiedy po raz pierwszy pojawiła się z innymi Czerwonymi Ogonami podczas konfrontacji Tōjō, jej kwiatek zniknął. Pojawił się z powrotem gdy wszyscy delikwenci zostali pokonani. *Większośc Japończyków jest właścicielem telefonu składanego. Natomiast okazuje się że Yuka posiada smartphone ozdobiony z tyłu serduszkiem. Duża liczba Japończyków, głownie dziewcząt, ozdabia tak swoje telefony *W wersji Animax jej wykrzyknik Paa-ne jest tłumaczony jako szaleństwo (insane) *W Anime na początku jej głos był wysoki, ale potem prawie na półmetku serii (ok. 28 odcinka) zmieniono jej tonację na znacznie niższą. Ten głęboki głos w tylu tomboy jest wersją ostateczną. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Liceum Ishiyama Kategoria:Czerwone Ogony